1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cylinder liner of an engine block in any internal combustion engine.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Currently, in the industry, there are cylinder liners known to the inventor which address the need to cool internal combustion engines and electric motors. No known device addresses the specific needs of producing an environmentally friendly engine and a more efficient cylinder driven motor by producing a structurally improved cylinder liner that increases the liner's cooling capacity, makes the liner more efficient and less costly to produce, and offers a higher degree of stability when embedded in an aluminum cylinder block.
In an internal combustion engine there are cylinders located within a cylinder block and pistons ride up and down within the cylinder liners. The pistons riding up and down compress the gas with oxygen to fire the fuel causing combustion which drives the crank shaft which turns the journals and converts linear motion to rotary motion. The process requires air, gas, and compression to combust or create energy to cause the drive shaft to move. This process results in the creation of heat. The heat must be dissipated or moved away from the engine in order to promote efficiency and keep the engine cool enough to run.
In other than an internal combustion engine, the compression is fired by electricity. The present invention can be utilized whenever a piston rides inside a cylinder and the cylinder has to be cooled to keep an engine running. It does not have to be an internal combustion engine; it can be a compressed air motor, or any other type of motor.
In a combustion engine, the cylinder within which the piston fires is placed within a cylinder liner made of cast iron which is durable and heat tolerant. The cylinder liner becomes an integral part of the aluminum cylinder block. Different engine manufacturers use different block designs and methods of manufacture. The properties of cast iron and aluminum are very different and for this reason, the adhesion between the cylinder liner and the cylinder block must be locked within each other securely otherwise the point of connection between the liner and the block may be damaged by heat or vibration generated with the operation of the internal combustion engine resulting in damage or separation between the block and the cylinder liner causing engine knocking and inefficient firing.
To eliminate this disadvantage, the prior art includes cylinder liners having grooves or unevenness on their outermost surface to enhance the adhesion between the cylinder liner section and the cylinder block. The present invention's waffle design is an improvement over the prior art in that the increased surface area and its pattern serves to increase adhesion of the locking mechanism between the liner and the block, as well as to increase surface area for heat dissipation and therefore increase the effectiveness of the air or liquid coolant.
The following patents are known to the Inventor and are disclosed:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5/537,969, Hata et al., Cylinder sleeve layer cast in cylinder barrel.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5/251,578, Kawauchi et al., Cylinder liner with annular and longitudinal grooves.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5/207,189, Kawauchi et al., Cylinder liner with annular and longitudinal grooves.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5/207,188, Hama et al., Cylinder liner with longitudinal and circumferential grooves.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5/199,390, Hama, Cylinder liner with annular and longitudinal grooves.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5/189,992, Hama, Cylinder liner with annular and longitudinal grooves.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5/176,113, Hama et al., Cylinder liner with annular and longitudinal grooves.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5/005,469, Ohta, cylinder liner of cast iron casted in aluminum block.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4/983,652, Field et al., Iron cylinder cast in aluminum block.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 1/321,792, Jackson, Cylinder liner with longitudinal and circumferential grooves.
The following Japanese patents also constitute prior art:
1. JP-280,413, Cylinder liner with longitudinal and circumferential grooves.
2. JP 4-153,549, Cylinder liner with lateral and longitudinal ribs.